Cent souvenirs, cent émotions
by Silkette-chin
Summary: Au fil du temps, au fil des rencontres, au fil des personnes, ils finissent par s'accumuler. Ces précieux souvenirs, ces précieuses émotions. Ils s'accumulent et se regroupent pour former un tout : Fairy Tail. [Cent Discours, liste A. 3/100]. Label à moitié SPPS - 29. Abandon [Natsu]
1. Sous la pluie (Jubia)

Hellow :)

Je vous propose aujourd'hui le début d'un trèèèès long recueil. Il est adapté d'un concept crée sur l'autre site où je publie, qui est appelé les Cent Discours. Le principe est d'écrire cent textes sur cent thèmes, qu'on peut choisir sous forme de liste. C'est un pari assez fou et il se remplira au fur et à mesure de mon imagination ^^

Par ailleurs, il contiendra des ficlets sur des personnages secondaires aussi bien que sur des personnages principaux. Fairy Tail ne se résume pas qu'à Natsu et Lucy ;) C'est pourquoi je soutiens la **Société Protectrice des Personnages Secondaires**, que beaucoup de monde connaît ici mais qui a un concept génial de mettre en avant les personnages délaissés. Si vous aimez les personnages secondaires, n'hésitez pas à soutenir cette communauté ! o/

Brefouille, je débute ce recueil avec un texte concentré sur Jubia. Jubia, la fameuse Femme Pluie mais qui est souvent montré à tort comme une amoureuse transie. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas que ça.

Ma musique d'inspiration, si jamais ça vous tente : _Libérée, délivrée - La Reine des Neiges OST_

[Liste A - 3. Sous la pluie]

Crédits : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sous la pluie 

Jubia était sous la pluie, seule. Son existence était couverte par les nuages. La morosité était lisible sur son visage pâle. Pâle de ne pas être réchauffé par le soleil, pâle de subir les affres de la pluie. Cette pluie triste, morne, déprimante.

Jubia était comme cela. Déprimante comme ce temps. Les martèlements des gouttes s'écrasant au sol étaient devenus la mélodie qui rythmait sa vie. Elle traînait cette mélancolie comme un fardeau dont elle ne pourrait jamais se débarasser.

_Plic ploc. Plic ploc._

Une symphonie répétitive. Lassante.

À son image.

Elle n'était pas attirante la Femme Pluie. Un mirage, aussi transparent que l'eau. Aussi malléable, aussi invisible. Elle faisait partie du décor, sans réellement exister, sans réellement vivre. Elle s'était résignée, s'était emmurée derrière ses sentiments néfastes. Colère de ne pouvoir être comme les autres. Rancoeur envers les Hommes de la rejetter. Car personne n'aime le mauvais temps. Personne n'aime celle qui attire la tempête, les orages, les temps tumulteux de la nature.

La solitude l'avait étreint, alimentant sa haine et son désespoir. Seule dans ce chemin de la vie. Ses compagnons n'étaient que des présences, des personnes avec qui elle marchait dans les affres de la nuit. Sans chaleur, sans amour. Sans pouvoir goûter à ce bonheur tant rêvé, qui ne lui apparaissait que comme une frivole chimère. Aussi abstrait que la lumière du soleil.

Jubia était sous la pluie, seule, levant les yeux vers le ciel gris sans vie qui pleurait tout son désarroi. Jubia était sous la pluie, sa fidèle alliée, celle qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

_C'était ce qu'elle avait cru._

Jubia n'était plus un être triste. Elle n'était plus cette Femme Pluie qu'on fuyait comme la peste, porteuse de la morosité et de l'ennui. Elle n'était plus cette enfant attristée d'être seule, furieuse envers ses pairs. Elle n'était plus consumée par la colère, abattue par son sombre destin.

Il avait suffi d'un homme, d'une lumière dans le ciel. Une seule rencontre qui avait enfin chassé la pluie de sa vie. Adieu la peine, adieu le chagrin. Adieu la douleur, adieu la souffrance. Son sourire illuminait enfin son visage, apportant de la couleur à son teint si pâle. La joie l'étreignait, le bonheur l'enivrait toute entière. Elle ne marchait plus à reculons, elle avançait. Elle faisait même plus que cela : elle courrait à en perdre haleine.

_Elle vivait enfin._

Libérée de ses tourments.

Délivrée par ses sentiments.

S'assumant pleinement, sans complexe.

La chaleur de la vie ne lui apparaissait que plus douce, plus salvatrice. L'amour inconditionnel qu'elle portait à son Gray-sama était une vague détruisant toutes ses appréhensions envers l'avenir. Son coeur pulsait enfin aux rythmes de la vie, détruisant cette litanie mortuaire qui l'avait accompagnée autrefois. La déprime était remplacée par les rires, la fierté d'être mage de Fairy Tail, le bonheur de faire partie d'une famille.

La sensation galvanisante de ne plus être seule à marcher en direction de sa destinée.

Son âme hurlait de joie.

Lorsque Jubia était désormais sous la pluie, elle contemplait le ciel en y trouvant une certaine magie. Ces larmes des cieux lui semblaient être des larmes de joie.

* * *

Voilà voilou, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir ! :D

Bisous !


	2. Je t'aime (Gerard x Erza)

Hellow :)

Voici la nouvelle ficlet sous label SPPS concentrée sur un de mes chouchous : Gerard ! Et il revient de loin car au départ, je le détestais pour avoir fait souffrir Erza grr. Et maintenant, c'est mon couple préféré ! A croire que j'aime quand les personnages souffrent... Nan nan, je ne suis pas sadique *sifflote*

Et puis, il a un sacré charisme *O* Il est comme Sieg Hart de Rave Master en fait, il est trop classe ^^

Brefouille, merci à tous ceux qui lisent et me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment gentil :D

Bonne lecture !

Musique d'inspiration : **_Rave Master OST_**-_ Peace of mind_

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

79. Je t'aime

Etait-ce si difficile de le lui avouer ? Ce n'était que de simples mots, des sons mis les uns à la suite des autres. Une petite phrase qui pouvait être incluse dans une conversation, invisible. Prononcée avec douceur ou avec force. Et puis, elle avait certainement deviné depuis longtemps ses sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle, voire qu'il avait toujours ressenti à son égard et ce, même lorsqu'il était plongé dans la plus noire des folies. Ces deux mots ne seraient que mettre à la lumière du jour ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que ces mots n'étaient pas vides de sens.

**Bien au contraire.**

Contrairement à ce qu'il tentait de se persuader, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à hurler ce que ressentait son coeur en sa présence. Il pourrait tout aussi bien le lui avouer en une multitude de phrases. Mais un blocage s'imposait à lui dès lors qu'il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments. Un tabou qu'il n'arrivait pas à briser. Les mots se mourraient dans sa gorge, impuissants. La honte qu'il n'arrivait à soutenir en songeant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. La lumière qu'elle représentait était si belle, mais en même temps si inaccessible. Elle était un papillon d'espoir qu'il pouvait à peine effleurer, à jamais insaisissable.

Au risque de se brûler les ailes.

_Lui, l'homme des ténèbres._

_Elle, la reine des fées._

Des contraires qui s'attiraient, sans pour autant pouvoir s'approcher. Les crimes qu'il avait commis dansaient dans son esprit, refrain mortuaire de sa folie passée. Ses pêchés étaient bien trop grands pour qu'il puisse songer un seul instant marcher à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait que se couvrir de remords en revoyant ses larmes, en sentant la détresse qu'il lui avait infligé. De quel droit pouvait-il partager sa vie alors qu'il l'avait tant fait souffrir ?

Alors, il continuait à la couvrir tendrement du regard, préférant observer de loin cette fée écarlate. Il préférait souffrir de ne pouvoir l'approcher plutôt que de prononcer ces mots qui pesaient sur son cœur. Pour ne pas la torturer davantage. Pour qu'elle puisse profiter de l'instant présent, au lieu d'être enchaînée une nouvelle fois. C'était ce qu'il s'évertuait à penser, pour son bien.

Et pourtant, une part de lui se révoltait secrètement. Il tentait d'étouffer cette envie car sa raison meurtrie lui criait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher au bonheur, pas après tout le mal qu'il avait causé. Mais cet amour lui déchirait les entrailles, accélérait son cœur d'appréhension, le faisait vivre comme jamais tout en le faisant souffrir. Ce sentiment unique qui lui faisait aimer tous les aspects de Titania.

La couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux. Le rouge écarlate qui illuminait d'une couleur vive son existence plongée dans les ténèbres. Son courage qui lui permettait d'affronter tous les dangers. Sa dévotion pour ses amis, elle qui est prête à tout pour les protéger telle une grande sœur. Cette lueur féroce de vie dans son regard déterminé. Ce sourire radieux qui irradiait son cœur d'une chaleur réconfortante. Son aura apaisante et guerrière, douce et indomptable comme le revers d'une épée. Sa façon de se battre, maniant avec une dextérité insolente ses armes. Son envie furieuse de profiter de la vie.

Il l'aime. Il ne devrait pas.

Mais si jamais il devait lui rester une phrase à prononcer avant d'expirer, ce serait sans hésitation celle-ci :

**_«_****_Je t'aime Erza. _****_»_**

* * *

Voilà voilou, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'y répondrai avec plaisir ! :D

Bisous !


	3. Abandon (Natsu)

Hellow =)

Je voulais faire de ce recueil un recueil uniquement concentré sur les personnages secondaires de Fairy Tail mais j'ai craqué. J'ai écrit sur Natsu xD

Donc cette ficlet sur le thème de l'abandon n'est pas SPPS et le recueil devient à moitié labellisé SPPS ^^'. Je vais quand même faire en sorte d'écrire le plus possible sur les personnages autres que la team Natsu.

Toutefois, j'ai tenté de respecter Natsu qui, bien loin de l'image qu'on en a, est affecté par la disparition d'Igneel.

Brefouille, bonne lecture ! :D

Musique d'inspiration : _Loin du froid de décembre - Anastasia OST_

Crédits : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**29. Abandon**

« Papa ! »

Il court. Il cherche du regard sa présence. Le simple fait de le voir pourrait apaiser ses peurs, ôter ce mauvais pressentiment qui compresse douloureusement sa poitrine.

C'était ça, il devait être parti leur chercher à manger, il reviendrait certainement...

N'est-ce pas ?

Mais il sent que ce n'était pas le cas. Il sent au plus profond de sa chair que cette fois est différente. Comme s'il a entièrement disparu, comme n'ayant jamais existé. Un intense sentiment de vide qui s'abat sur ses frêles épaules, le tétanisant d'effroi. C'est une blague, ce n'est pas possible ! Il se réveillerait dans quelques instants dans ses pattes, blotti contre ses chaudes écailles et tout reviendrait comme avant... Tout...

Il n'arrive plus à s'en convaincre. Il n'arrive plus à contrer la panique qui s'empare de lui. Il tremble de peur, sa vision commence à s'embuer par les larmes. Sa mâchoire se crispe et il a froid, si froid que des frissons le parcourent, lui qui n'a pourtant jamais froid. Il hume l'air en vain. Il ne sent plus son odeur sauvage. Il ne sent plus sa transpiration animale. Il ne le sent plus ! Son odorat est paniqué de ne pas sentir son odeur sauvage et âpre. Les yeux embués de larmes en ne voyant pas son imposante et gracieuse présence. Son corps est froid, n'est pas réchauffé par la chaleur apaisante de ses écailles. Son ouïe est désespérée de ne pas percevoir sa voix rauque, aussi grave que le tremblement de la montagne.

Et ce vent qui lacère sa chair nue en même temps que son coeur est lacéré par le désespoir.

Ce maudit vent qui hurle sa plainte silencieuse alors que volète son écharpe, seul souvenir qui reste de son père. Il n'arrive même plus à penser, il ne cherche même pas de réponses à son interrogation muette.

Son père n'est plus là.

_Plus là !_

Il ne s'entend plus crier son nom couvert par ses sanglots. Il ne se sent pas courir à travers toute la plaine. Il ne ressent pas la fatigue assaillir ses frêles jambes. Il ne ressent pas la morsure glacée du vent sur son visage mouillé par les larmes de détresse.

Un silence mortuaire accueille ses hurlements, rendant encore plus insupportable son absence.

La solitude vint alors le capturer en ses griffes.

_**Seul.**_

_**Il est seul au milieu de la plaine.**_

Il serre son écharpe à s'en blanchir les mains, comme une ancre au milieu d'une tempête déchaînée. Cette écharpe, seul souvenir de son père. Un amer réconfort, une maigre chaleur. Cette écharpe. L'unique lien qui le relie à son père désormais.

Il ne le supporte pas. Il ne veut pas que ce soit l'unique moyen qui les unit. Il rejette cette fatalité et continue de hurler, continue de courir pour espérer le retrouver. Mais il se rend compte que c'est peine perdue. Il a disparu.

Déchirure en son âme. Respiration heurtée. Pleurs amers. Il crie, il hurle mais personne ne peut l'entendre. Un lourd poids s'abat sur ses épaules, le meurtrissant davantage.

Seul au milieu de la plaine, un petit garçon s'effondre, brisé par le chagrin.

* * *

Cette journée d'été, une douleur lancinante, invisible mais pourtant bien présente s'était formée. Une blessure pansée mais qui ne se refermera jamais complètement. Pas avant de le retrouver. Les jours devenaient des mois, devenaient des années. Mais le temps n'effaçait pas le chagrin que Natsu avait éprouvé cette matinée du 7 juillet 777. Le temps n'avait pas effacé de sa mémoire la plaine déserte. Le temps n'avait pas détruit les sensations qui l'avaient hanté ce jour-là.

Le jour où Igneel avait disparu.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

A bientôt pour la suite (la prochaine ficlet sera sur Roméo ;D)

Bisous !


End file.
